These known layered members or components generally are comprised of a supporting medium, like a substrate, a photogenerating layer, and a charge transport layer, sometimes one or a plurality of charge transport layers, such as a first charge transport layer and a second charge transport layer, an optional adhesive layer, an optional hole-blocking or undercoat layer, and in some instances, a layer wherein at least one of the charge transport layers contains at least one charge transport component, a polymer or resin binder, a suitable ether like a C-ether, a polyphenl ether, or a polyphenyl thioether, and an optional antioxidant. These layered members when combined will be referred to throughout this disclosure and claims as photogenerating, photosensitive or photoconductive belts or components. Moreover, the photogenerating layer and at least one of the charge transport layers may in embodiments contain a thiophosphate. The photoreceptors of the present invention and illustrated herein have excellent wear resistance, extended lifetimes, elimination or minimization of imaging member scratches on the surface layer or layers of the member, and which scratches can result in undesirable print failures where, for example, the scratches are visible on the final prints generated. Additionally, in embodiments the overcoated imaging members disclosed herein possess excellent, and in a number of instances low V1 (residual potential), and allow the substantial prevention of Vc cycle up when appropriate, high sensitivity; low acceptable image ghosting characteristics; and desirable toner cleanability.
As earlier noted, the photosensitive layered members disclosed herein are used in imaging and printing or other electrostatic marking processes. These methods generally involve the formation of an electrostatic latent image on the imaging member, followed by developing the image with a toner composition comprised, for example, of thermoplastic resin, colorant, such as pigment, charge additive, and surface additive, reference U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,560,635; 4,298,697 and 4,338,390, the disclosures of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, subsequently transferring the image to a suitable substrate and permanently affixing the image thereto. In those environments wherein the device is to be used in a printing mode, the imaging method involves the same operation with the exception that exposure can be accomplished with laser device or light emitting diode (LED) image bar. More specifically, the scratch resistant imaging members and flexible belts disclosed herein can be selected for machines that generate in some versions over 100 copies per minute. Processes of imaging, especially Xerographic imaging and printing, including digital, and/or color printing, are thus encompassed by belts made in accordance with the present disclosure. In a typical electrostatographic reproducing apparatus for which the layered photoconductors or photosensitive member made by the two-slot coating process of the present disclosure can be used, a light image of an original to be copied is recorded in the form of an electrostatic latent image upon a photosensitive member and the latent image is subsequently rendered visible by the application of electroscopic thermoplastic resin particles which are commonly referred to as toner. Specifically, the photoreceptor is charged on its surface by means of an electrical charger to which a voltage has been supplied from a power supply. The photoreceptor is then imagewise exposed to light from an optical system or an image input apparatus such as a laser or light-emitting diode to form an electrostatic latent image thereon. Generally, the electrostatic latent image is developed by a developer mixture of toner and carrier particles. Development can be accomplished by known processes such as a magnetic brush, powder cloud, highly agitated zone development or other known development process.
After the toner particles have been deposited on the photoconductive surface in image configuration, they are transferred to a copy sheet by a transfer means which can be pressure transfer or electrostatic transfer. In embodiments, the developed image can be transferred to an intermediate transfer member and subsequently transferred to a copy sheet.
When the transfer of the developed image is completed, a copy sheet advances to the fusing station with fusing and pressure rolls wherein the developed image is fused to a copy sheet by passing the copy sheet between the fusing member and pressure member thereby forming a permanent image. Fusing may be accomplished by other fusing members such as a fusing belt in pressure contact with a pressure roller, fusing roller in contact with a pressure belt or other like systems.
The layered photoconductive imaging members of the present disclosure can be selected for a number of different known imaging and printing processes, including, for example electrophotographic imaging processes, especially xerographic imaging and printing processes wherein charged latent images are rendered visible with toner compositions of an appropriate charge polarity. The imaging members are in embodiments sensitive in the wavelength region of, for example, from about 400 to about 900 nanometers and, in particular, from about 650 to about 850 nanometers, and diode lasers can be selected as the light source, if suitable. Moreover, the imaging members or components thereof made by a coating method of this disclosure are useful in both monochrome and color xerographic applications, particularly high-speed color copying and printing processes.